


Drawings or something?

by Vinnywhoskiny



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnywhoskiny/pseuds/Vinnywhoskiny
Summary: Just drawings I guess
Kudos: 5





	Drawings or something?

Oh look a link to my latest post on deviantart because I'm too stupid to know how to get a drawing onto here   
https://www.deviantart.com/vinnywhoskiny/art/new-medic-design-oc-861798461


End file.
